1hr until the moment ,1 & half hr until all hell
by Amelie-the-pony
Summary: "katy, i have a feeling that were being watched, don't you"rabecca said with a waffle in her mouth" yer i had that same feeling"piper ,i dont own storm hawks thats nerd corps rabecca or jet thats Aerrowsgirl001 oc   ember is kezzy wezzy25 oc
1. it all began with nothing can go wrong

if we go down a alleyway, passed the Rex gardens home and to a big church throw these hall ways of the church is a girl in a black and pulp wedding dress called katy along with piper and rabecca, katy is only 114years old she has seen a lot of things in her life but never a wedding of her own"it, perfect, piper, nothing can go wrong" katy said looking at piper and rabecca as it is katy's wedding day, she is due to marry jet, a vampier, as well as the one she loves she is also a vampier.

lurking out side of the church, a nightcrawler army is waiting for the signal and with them is M.C and the dark ace" i want no mistakes, is that understood, dark ace " M.C hissed " yes master" he rippled , waiting for the right moment to strike.

back at the church in the next room is Jet soon to marry katy, but with him is Aerrow, junko, finn & his brother, sir tommie , there very close, you can even call them band of brothers, they been throw a lot, war, death in the family, prisoners of war.

one hr until the big moment, one hr and 1/2 until all hell breaks lose, but jet and katy dose not know that there waiting, listening and looking for them, " so brother are you exited for the big moment, its going to be a a big thing in you life, your a very lucky man"tommie said while doing his brothers bow tie.

1/2 hr until the big moment, 1 hr until all hell breaks lose, " katy, i have a feeling that were being watched, don't you"rabecca said with a waffle in her mouth" yer i had that same feeling"piper said looking out of the window" guy its maybe a bird or anything like that, so don't worry we got 1/2 hr left, but if it makes you happy i let the guards know, ok," katy said "ok, now can you help me with my hair?" she added then there was a knock at the door "who is it?"piper said in a sweet voice

" get ready its almost time," one of the guards announced

* * *

authors note: sorry, its so short, but hey it going to be awesome, next chapter is going to be something epic, so review, ideas will be good, so, 1 thing left is the bye

ilovestormhawks, over and out for now


	2. footsteps

thanks to:

XafronFexiXi for the idea

kezzywezzy25 so i can use 1 of her Oc's

Aerrowsgirl001 for the ideas and to use Jet & rabecca

TY to you all

* * *

1hr has pass, 25sec till all hell brakes lose

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you my kiss the bride" the priest said

20

19

18

17 then they kissed

16

15

14

13

12

10 after they kissed she stared at him, like he had just given a gift to her

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

CRASH

Crystals POV

there were night crawlers every where, i had to run, i saw jet running towards me, he grabbed my arm we ran so fast, that we did not see a trip wire, i heard people screaming running of there life like when i was 14, the screams of pain & helplessness.

then all of a sudden i felt like a hand went around my stomach, then it swinger me to hip as if it was not my husband, jet.

then everything went blank for hours.

when i finally woke up" where am i?" i was strapped on a table, i tried to get out then i heard a strange voice" uuuh, you finally woke up, i was beginning to worry, that my plan would fail" the strange vouch said in a cold,chilling voice

i did not speak when i looked the other way, all i saw was a girl about in her teens " fine ill let you get better acquainted " then the door closed, my heart was still as normal for a vampier "hi, my name is Katy, what is yours?"i said as polite as the situation was, " my name is ember, its nice to meet you, you don't look like your human, you look pale and well cold" Ember said

"well your right, im not human, im a real life vampier" i said

"wow, thats kool, well aren't you like super strong"

"no, only my husband is"

"how old are you?"

"114 years old"

"Kool, wait i hear foot steps"

then the air vent opened


	3. the war

as soon as i looked at the air vent, a gust of relief, filled my body then the door opened it was cyclonis, then anger went right throw me i could see 2 doctors or scientists i could not work it out, i tried to get free but the clamps that hold my hans and feet were strong, i saw a needle on a table with 20 or 30 veils next to the table, when they got five nightcrawlers to hold me down i felt a sharp pain in my arm, Amber was terrified at the sight she looked at aerrow then at me, at tear fell you could see the anger in aerrows eyes. Master cyclonis made sure, that the vials had 20L in each when they got to 15vials i felt weak, so a girl about the age of 14 in a white hooded dress came in with a gust of…BLOOD! oh no im a vegetarian. What really surprised me was she splashed the blood on master cyclonis then she freed me and Ember, the girl grabs our hands and ran. As soon as we were at section v-8 she said" do not worry i will protect you with my life, for i am your guardian angel, my name is angel" then we heard noises, it was master cyclonis and about 20 to 80 talons, then i saw wings on Angel they were big when i mean big i mean BIG! she grabe our arms again and ran then dived, we were heading for the wastelands, i closed my eyes so did Ember.

about 10min to 1hr i felt land another girl picked me up, well i think it was a girl it was so blurry, 'AAAH! a wolf that walked on 2 legs?' " Hahahaha, i do walk on 2 legs but im not wolf nor human"the wolf lady said as if she could read my thoughts 'CREEPY' " hmm well, my name is rose, princess of Terra Nazareth, future ruler of.." she was cut off by another girl "YER YER YEEER, what ever, don't listen to Rose, im clare, just to let you know im a whereat, im half human, half cat, well i can change into a lion" Ember looked creeped out " key girls you know what this means" said another girl who had a name tag that said, hi im Mare, she looks like she works for a company" PARTY! YAY!" they all said

at the night of the not so planed party i saw the Storm Hawks come in, i also saw " JET! hi" as i said that he kissed me on the lips, then the music started Bad romance was on, then i remembered i had a meeting i darted for the door and went to the cave 5miles away the same music was on, i saw the Strange, there a army kinda like the cyclonians but we had far more powerful and made of wereanimals and vampiars, their were marching strangers marching to the beat, thats there name, kinda like the talons, then i saw Stef, one of my Commanders and long time friend, we were getting ready for WAR! against the darn cyclonians" ma'am every thing is ready for the full on attack, the attack was on terra Town it had a lot of buildings ,hiding places and trenches. the last time i was there i almost died at the age of 14, then a bite on my arm was really sore, it was very painful, the war wasn't to far in an 11/2hours till all hell breaks lose, since cyclonis has my blood, she might make super nightcrawlers" so 1 1/2 hrs until all hell, let me just contact jet and tell him how much i love him, ok" i said with worry that i might not see him again nor the storm hawks

we marched in a airships 100 air ships to be exact, 1mill strangers all train

1min until all hell

"ARE WE STRANGERS!" stef screamed " YES WE ARE!" in a chant every one screamed, you could see the talon scared but brave in a way, as we hid around the buildings, we had weapons and the defence was good it could hold up to 10 waves of talons but not by much, a talon snuck up to me, it cant be, can it, the DARK ACE , my eyes narrowed,i grabbed my crossbow it could defend me but not for long, the talons won because of one thing, the supe rnightcrawlers, some people were surrendering and some rather die then surf cyclonis, as for me i could not , serve her nor die, i did not want to be a coward so i easily made my dissuasion, i remembered the Shakespeare thing in history: ' to be or not to be, is it better to die or to live ', but to live under the rule of cyclonis, no way, jet would understand, Right? i did not have time, by the time i broke my crossbow with a swing at dark aces sword " Neil or die" he said which meant surrender or die a fate that will be painful, " id rather die then serve a witch!" then he finally did it , after 5hrs of fighting ,i was finally put to rest, then i saw a Angel, it was Angel blackheart, she had a sword a thin one like a samurai sword, dark ace grabbed the sword out of me skin, " Dark Ace for the good of all, for the good of lightning strike i will make you suffer in the pit of terra Hell, you Traitor!" everything went blank.

when i woke up i was in a soft bed


End file.
